percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm Bringer: ch 9
So far with my fight with the sea titan I mainly either run or dodge or get smacked into a rock, I didnt know how to beat him. I decided to try to use the trident against him. I aimed it at his eye againg it shot another blast of energy but before it could hit him he turned into water. "Thats not fair", I told him. "Who said you had to be fair to fight. I wonder how your friends are doing up there", he said. "They could be dead", he continued. "No! your lying they aren't dead because I wont let them die", I yelled at the titan. "You wont let them", the titan laughed. I took advantage of that moment and shot him in the eye. He began to shout in pain then I shout him again and used this moment to shot myself to the surface. I looked around and saw my friends battling Polyphemus, before I could help I was pulled back down by Oceanus. "You will not escape me son of Poseidon!", he screamed. "Know what Oceanus I had enough of you, you were behind the plan that got my mother killed and a friend of mind now you to do the samething to my home I wont let you ruin anything else!", I shouted to the titan. With all my might I commanded the sea to grab him and crush him. Two giant hands formed and crushed the titan but he brushed it off I pulled out Stream Surge and it turned into a lance. I use the water to make me move alot faster and started to stab the titan multiple times and golden blood started to pour from his wounds. Oceanus started to attack but he was just swinging his arms around but he manage to hit me. He took the trident and whent to the surface to finish his plans to destroy Florida. My head felt like it was being squeezed to death but I manage to reach the surface. Oceanus was holding the trident in the air and lightning started to flash and sea tides began to rise and grow higher and powerful winds started to blow I could see my friends hiding from Polyphemus. I decided to go back on land to help fight Polyphemus. I threw my lance and it landed in the middle of his chest. "AWWW stupid demigod", he yelled and threw lance to the side. I was now weaponless and very tired. Polyphemus threw his spear at me and it grazed my chest, I fell in pain, Quintus took advantage of the moment and wrapped his whip around Polyphemus legs and pulled it back to make the monster trip. Claudia started to shoot the monster with exploding arrows and he started to turn into dust. They came to help me. "Dude are you ok", Quintus asked. "Yeah but your vision didnt come true", I told him. "Don't doubt my visions", he laughed. "What's the plan to stop Oceanus", Claudia said. "I dont know", I told her. "Well he has the trident", Claudia reminded us. "Well I have a plan, do you have any arrows left", I asked her. "Yeah just two", she replied. "Ok Quintus distract Oceanus and while he's distracted shoot the arrows at his eyes", I told them and we broke up to do our jobs. Quintus distracted him long enough four Claudia to shot him in the eyes, I pounced on him and we struggeled for the trident, we dived in the water I pulled out Stream Surge and stabbed him in the chest with my sword. He let go and I tried to swim up but Oceanus started to fight my control. "Thats it Oceanus go away now!", I yelled. I commmanded the water to send him somewhere dark where he couldnt come back. The water began to form a giant whirlpool and at the base of it, it looked like a cloud of darkness and it was pulling the titan in. "No! I wont go away alone, your coming with me to boy!", the titan yelled. "No Oceanus you will go away alone I used the water to push him back but he was resisting and I began to pass out but before I fully fade an extremely bright light appeared and blinded the titan and he fell into the abyss of darkness. I looked and saw that the light, it was coming from something in Quintus hand. My eyes closed and I began to fall deeper in the ocean, Quintus gripped me and tried to pull me up, but we both began to fade. Storm Bringer: ch 10 Category:Storm Bringer Category:Chapter Page